


Mila's Crush and the Valley of Humiliation

by Sherya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of pining, F/F, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Summerteen Romance, Yuuri tries to help, and as always I suck at tags, just fun, mila is in love, sara is a hottie mchotterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherya/pseuds/Sherya
Summary: Mila has a crush.She also has bad luck, finding herself in humiliating situations when said crush is around.





	Mila's Crush and the Valley of Humiliation

Mila thought she might actually be dying. For real, really dying this time.

_Tink!_

“Wha-?” She turned her head to look at Yuuri, who was smiling in sympathy and Phichit, who was cackling.

“Damn Mila, what’s the weather like where you are?” Phichit was preparing to toss another peanut at her.

Yuuri held Phichit’s wrist.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yuuri nodded his head down at the lake, where Sara Crispino was lounging in her lifeguard seat. “It’s beautiful and sunny in Mila’s current climate.” Yuuri smiled at Mila.

“Ohhhh,” Phichit exclaimed. “Now I get the sunglasses. HAHA Mila, you can do your ogling without people knowing!” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows.

Mila’s face burned, and she picked up the nut that had tinged off her glasses and threw it at him. “I’m wearing them because the sun hurts my _eyes_!” Phichit dodged the nut, making kissing noises and laughed even harder.

“You’re an infant, you know that?” Mila turned away from Phichit and gazed down at the water, face burning. She, Yuuri and Phichit had come up on the hill overlooking the swimming area to relax. Being a camp counseling assistant to the young ones at camp was a chore, and it was nice to have a quiet break.

It also was a really good spot to look at the lifeguard. Especially a lifeguard in a white bikini with her dark hair pulled back in a sleek, pretty ponytail, golden brown arms and legs stretched out languidly in the sun, whistle occasionally sounding if any of the campers got too rowdy. Mila brought her knees up to her chest, rested her chin there and sighed.

Phichit got up from the blanket, still laughing. “I have to go handle arts and crafts. I’ll see you two at the dance tonight. Mila-will you please save a dance for me? I would be heartbroken if you didn’t!” Phichit was pretend-mooning over her, mostly because he knew it got a rise out of her.

She flipped him off, and he pretended to catch it and clasp it to his chest, fake-dreamy smile on his face. “Ass!” She hissed, and Phichit blew her a kiss, waggled his fingers at them and jogged off down the hill. He was a pain, but you couldn’t help but love him anyway, that was just Phichit being Phichit.

Yuuri and Mila gazed down at the water. Yuuri Katsuki was probably her most favorite person in the world. He was understanding, and he never teased her about her crush on Sara. Probably because he could relate. He had crushed on Victor for a long time before they had finally come together. They were really cute together too, so caring and attentive. Mila wanted something like that.

“Mila, I get how you feel. Why don’t you just talk to her? You know, just say hi or something?” Yuuri was sitting next to her and pulling clover flowers, braiding them together in a chain.

“Of all people Yuuri, I would think you would understand best. I can’t. I’ve tried. Every time I try some disaster happens.” Mila sighed. “She is so, so” she waved a hand in Sara’s direction. Sara had stood, stretched, took out her earbuds and dove in to the water with perfect posture and grace. A Goddess of the water. “So _that_. And I’m so not.”

“Mila, you are wonderful. You don’t see yourself very clearly. Sara would be so lucky to have someone like you.” Yuuri had finished braiding the clover into a crown and placed it on Mila’s head. “What do you have to lose?”

Mila had first seen Sara on the very first day of camp. Mila had been wrangling the 7-8 year olds, trying to get them in a line to hand them off to one of the senior counselors, when a very impressive car had pulled up with dark tinted windows. And Mila had been floored, pinned to the spot unable to look away. Because out had stepped the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen. Long golden tanned legs, graceful arms with delicate wrists, slender with curves in the right places, and long dark hair framing the most beautiful violet eyes. Sara Crispino had arrived in style, although she was wearing a casual outfit-simple tan shorts and a cropped striped shirt, sleeves reaching her elbows, she could have stepped off of a runway.

Mila felt cold and hot at the same time, her jaw slack and eyes wide.

And this girl was walking over to her.

“Hi, are you a counselor too?” The vision smiled, waiting for a response.

Mila closed her mouth and then stuttered. “Y-yes. I am. A counselor. Here at this camp.” And then winced at her awkwardness.

The violet eyed girl smiled wider, and clasped Mila’s wrist. “Oh, I’m so glad to meet you. I’m Sara. Where do I report in for duty?” Her voice was like bells tinkling, high and her tongue rolled the words in accented Italian. Mila felt her heart skitter-step.

“Just over there.” Mila pointed at the main cabin.

“Thank you, um?” Sara tilted her head questioningly.

“Mila. I’m Mila.”

“Nice to meet you Mila. I’ll see you later.”

Mila had watched her walk to the main cabin and enter, and then came back to earth with a thud.

Sara.

“Hey what’s that?” An 8 year old poked Mila’s undercut.

“Just my hair. Jolie, the kids are ready.” The senior counselor shooed the children off to their cabin and Phichit appeared from wherever Phichit went when he wasn’t present.

Mila swore Phichit was with some special tactic unit in the government, and would swoop down from the sky only at the most dramatic or embarrassing moments just so he could take advantage of the situation.

“What’s got you so flustered?” Phichit followed her gaze to Sara, who was currently standing outside the cabin and speaking with the camp manager. He whistled low. “I see. I heard about her. From a rich family, volunteering for college credit. She’s a dancer too.” He looked back at Mila, who was feeling irritated that Phichit had caught her looking. “You have something on your shirt.” He pointed at Mila’s chest. Mila looked down at herself and tried to evaluate the impression that she might have made. Faded, old Riot Grrrl t-shirt, blue jean shorts and scuffed jogging shoes. And her favorite old t-shirt had a bright spatter of yellow on it, right over her left breast. “Mustard.” She closed her eyes and sighed. One of the kids had brought mustard packets in his pocket for some reason only known to him, and Mila had wrestled them away. Apparently getting some on herself in the process. And she had met this beautiful girl looking like this.

One of her greatest hits, a trail of embarrassment had led her up to today, looking down at Sara by the lake. Mila took stock of her Hall of Humiliation:

  * Coming over to sit at a picnic table with the rest of the group, Sara looking beautiful and laughing, Mila had become distracted looking at her and trying to think of something interesting to say. And sat where the seat wasn’t.
  * One of the campers getting gum in Mila’s hair when she carried them to the medical cabin, she was trying to get it out of her hair with Yuuri’s help, Sara had walked in to see Yuuri putting peanut butter on her hairline, vigorously rubbing the gum, and Phichit laughing like a loon.
  * Mila going through some simple dance moves for some of the young girls, then trying to make one girl that was particularly shy come out of her shell by getting the girls to Vogue to Madonna’s song. During a particularly spirited moment, completely caught up in the dance with the girls, who did she suddenly see had come in the room with Victor, smiling and watching? Yep.
  * And let’s not forget the moment when she received a care package from home with chocolate bars, she had split them out with Yuuri and Phichit, and they were stuffing themselves. Mila had put a bar into her mouth, half hanging out and her eyes closed in bliss as the chocolate melted on her tongue. She opened her eyes and there was Sara, coming in from a swim and sitting down to join them. A chocolate bar. Hanging out of her mouth, wrappers in a pile in her lap.



It seemed that every time she saw her, the universe arranged for it to be when she looked like a clown.

And now she sat looking down at Sara, wishing there would be a moment when she could look cool, look like she had it together. Yuuri stood and tugged her arms.

“Dance tonight. Come on, let’s go get ready. It’s going to be fun.”

“I’m not going.” She mumbled this into her hands, not looking up.

“Yes you are. And you’re going to have a good time.” Yuuri tugged again. “Mila, I am going to tell you something that is going to make your life really, really simple.” Mila looked up at Yuuri. He was smiling down at her calmly. “Be yourself. You are a great person. You are pretty, and smart, and one hell of a dancer. So stop moping and let’s go get ready.”

Mila allowed herself to be pulled up. “Easy for you to say. You have your Prince Charming.” She grumbled.

“Trust me on this. Be yourself. Go up and say hi to her. Talk to her. She talks to you all the time! The groundwork is already done. You are not usually the shy type Mila, just allow yourself to be, and let it happen.” It was true, Mila was normally not shy at all, very outgoing and loved to socialize. Sara seemed to be the same, she was chatty and easy around everyone, including Mila. It wasn’t Sara’s fault that Mila was struck dumb whenever she was near. Sara didn’t seem to be aware of the effect she had on Mila.

Mila was very grateful for that at least.

*****

Mila stepped out to meet Yuuri, Victor and Phichit to walk over to the dance. There was a camp wide activity every Friday night, and this one was a dance for everyone to attend that was teen and up.

“You look so pretty Mila!” Victor was holding Yuuri’s hand and she had fallen in step with them.

“Thanks.” Mila had decided to wear a dress for this occasion, a green off the shoulder sundress that complemented her eyes, and strappy sandals. She had taken the time to actually style her hair, smoothing it, and pulled behind one ear on one side, falling in a tumble of loose curls. Makeup, hair, dress. She had gone for the works. She was determined to get to know Sara Crispino and if she was lucky, she might actually get to dance with her.

This was the goal.

Yuuri leaned and looked around Victor to see her. “Mila, you are gorgeous. Who’s the goddess now?” Yuuri’s eyes had lit up with delight seeing his friend so well turned out.

Mila finger gunned. “I better. I worked on this for two hours.”

As they entered the activities cabin, the music swirling and people already dancing, Mila looked around nervously. She didn’t see Sara anywhere.

“Let’s go get a drink and mingle.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri grabbed Mila’s hand, pulling her along and snaking through the people to the refreshment table.

“I’m not drinking a thing. I’m not eating a thing. I am not going to tempt fate. Knowing my luck I will end up wearing anything I try to eat or drink.” Yuuri laughed and patted Mila on the shoulder. “Okay, whatever you say.” They stood watching the dancers, Victor and Yuuri commenting on the various moves people were doing. Mila felt more anxious as she looked around and still didn’t see Sara anywhere. Was she even coming? Mila felt a nag of disappointment.

Mila sighed and turned to go to the music table, talk to Leo who was running the music for the night. She didn’t see the wire that was ran from the wall to the table and the inevitable happened.

Mila tripped and fell forward. It wasn’t graceful, nor pretty. It was loud and it hurt. She looked up to see a pair of red chucks, and as she continued to look up she took in the sight of a pair of golden tan legs, followed by a short red sundress, and a pair of violet eyes looking down at her.

Sara. Of course.

Mila felt tears coming. It wasn’t fair. The one time she had half a chance to impress her, and she had fallen face forward right in front of her. Mila wished a hole would open and suck her in, and now so she wouldn’t have to look up and see what Sara was thinking.

“Mila?” two gentle hands tugging her wrists. Mila looked up and saw Sara was concerned. “Are you hurt?” Mila stood up, smoothed down her dress and closed her eyes. “Only my dignity. I think it has taken a pretty critical hit.”

Sara’s concern eased and she laughed, smiling at her. “Well I don’t know about your dignity, but it doesn’t look like your dress suffered at all. You look very pretty.”

_Pretty? A dork that has mustard shirts, gum in her hair, pretty?_

“Thanks. So do you.” She looked down at her feet, flush rising.

“And,” Sara pulled her along, putting Mila’s arm in hers. “I finally get a chance to talk to you alone.”

Mila was pretty sure she didn’t hear that right. Her stomach doing somersaults.

Sara had brought her to the edge of the dance floor. “You are such a good dancer, I am almost afraid to ask you to dance with me, you would show me up I’m sure. But, will you?” She still had Mila’s arm in her arm, and she was peering into Mila’s eyes, smiling, delicate eyebrow cocked.

“Um, I’m pretty sure you are better than me, but yes, please.”

And Mila forgot all about falling on her face, forgot all about the gum in her hair, the mustard on her shirt. Forgot about the silly vogue-ing as she danced with the most beautiful girl she had ever met.

Later, they were sitting in a corner together, Sara reached over and picked up Mila’s hand, curling her fingers between Mila’s. Mila looked up at her and saw that Sara was smiling, the violet eyes dancing. Sara said, “You know, I have liked you since I met you. I have wanted to get to know you better but something was always coming up. I felt, well, I felt very impressed, and just a bit intimidated.”

Mila’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You felt intimidated by me? How is that possible? Every time you see me I am reaching a new record breaking score in humiliation!” She blurted.

Sara threw her head back and laughed. Then she leaned in closer to Mila. “Are you kidding? Every time I see you, if you aren’t busy doing something wonderful for one of the children here, you are being adorable. You are beautiful, funny, you are perfect. Don’t you know that?” She tilted her head at the question. Mila stared back. “You don’t do you? All the better for my chances with you then, yes?”

Mila wanted to pinch herself, but her arms weren’t working at the moment. Temporarily paralyzed by the words coming out of that beautiful mouth. Impossible words.

Sara smiled and leaned in even closer. “I could kiss you now.” Sara’s hand came up to stroke Mila’s cheek, and Mila closed her eyes.

God hates a coward.

Mila leaned forward, closing the space between them and placed her lips softly on Sara’s. Sara’s hand traveled to the back of Mila’s head, cradling her gently at the nape of her neck.

“WHHOOOOOHOOOO!” They broke their kiss and looked for the source of noise, which was close by. Phichit was standing on a chair, and had his hands in a megaphone shape over his mouth. Yuuri and Victor were clapping, Leo giving a thumbs up over in the corner.

Mila could feel the red creeping up her face, she turned to Sara, who was talking it all in stride, laughing and starry eyed.

Mila stood and held out her hand to Sara. “Come with me.”

The two girls walked hand in hand towards the door. As they passed Phichit, who was still crowing and standing on the chair, Mila let Sara walk just a bit ahead, and pistoned her fist out to frog his thigh, then kept walking.

“Hey, does that mean you love me Mila? I will wait for you forever!”

Mila smiled, and kept walking, holding her girlfriends hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Mila and Sara deserved a little bit of attention, and although Mila is portrayed as quite confident, I have a sneaking suspicion that she is just as much an adorable dork as Victor is. And I think Yuuri would be a very good friend to her, encouraging and kind. And Phichit, well, we all have THAT friend...
> 
> So here is a fun, sweet one-shot, just for the Sara/Mila-ness of it all.


End file.
